Moon and Sun
by Goddess of the Nightly Moon
Summary: Kagome makes a wish on the jewel after the battle with naraku....but what happened when the Moon princess is involved...how does the YYH guys play into the story...READ AND FIND OUT....KAGYUS


The rain was pouring down on the shoulders of a black haired teen dressed in white and green, her blue eyes looked at the scene in front of her. Mouth parted in a gasp she felt sick to her stomach as she watched the last bit of the rag doll group plunder into the depths of hell. Yes this was the child of the jewel, the one from 500 years in the future. Kagome was her name and now she was forever broken.

The final battle with the half-breed known as Naraku had just ended and nothing in the surrounding forest was left alive except Kagome and one of Naraku's incarnations Kagura the wind demon. Though Kagura looked at the fallen miko with pity as she pulled out a feather and began to fly to the wester lands. To be with her lover, the great dog demon Lord Sessohmaru, her heart wretched in pain as she left the miko to her grieving.

Kagome sank to her knees as she looked at the places her 'family' once stood. Sango and Miroku had died fighting off Sango's little brother and Kanna. Shippo died fighting off a lesser demon that tried to sneak up on Kagome. Kikyo was there so Inu-yasha was busy trying to protect his dead lover with all his heart forgetting Kagome was even there. But Naraku noticed this and sent a tentacle to attack Kagome, with in seconds every thing ended. Kikyo and Kagome shot there final arrows at him but the tentacle was so close to Kagome that she couldn't avoid it with her human speed. Inu-yasha sped towards her pushing her form out of the way, only to take the tentacle in to his stomach, leaving a bloody mess. Kikyo ran to her fallen love and held his head in her lap. Her fake body shook with rage as she looked at her reincartion, _"its your fault he is dying, you are nothing like me. I'm disgusted to have your soul with in my pure body. Take it back you clumsy whore...see what you have done."_ Kikyo pushed the soul out of her clay shell, the blue hued orb lifted up and struck Kagome in her chest making her whole once more. Kikyo wrapped her beloved closer to her and descend to the seven layers of hell.

Tears ran down her face as she lost everything she ever loved Kikyo's words rang through her mind every thing was true she wasn't strong, like her sister Sango or even as powerful as the clay Kikyo. She was nothing but a fool for ever thinking she was wroth something grand. Unfit to protect the sacred jewel, that laid in her hand glowing a stunning pink. "**Its your fault**" she whispered in a horsed voice. "**You're the reason that they died, I wish...I wish I wasn't here any more**" she said softly only after the jewel began to glow white did she realize her mistake. She had wished upon the sacred jewel with an impure and selfish wish. But nothing could be done about it the jewels light spread making Kagome turn her head from the blinding light.

A scream ripped through the tiny miko as she felt the stabbing pain all over her tattered body, tears and blood mingled together on her pallid skin. The white light had yet to die out she felt like she was floating for hours on end the pain never ebbing away. A cry left her lips once more and soon she just passed out from the tearing pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaguya sat in her study at the moon palace looking over scrolls in the place she was princess of the moon she wore a simple plum colored kimono, with many pink and yellow under the top layer. Her obi was a contrast color to the plum it was a deep teal that held a bow at the back tying it so it wouldnt open. Her black and blueish hair fell across her shoulders, being held up with a pink ribbon that looked more like fans on the side of her head. She glanced up as she felt something in her palace. Kaguya stood up knocking things over as she rushed out of the study leaving many started Tenyos [sp please. Kaguya soon ran into her court yard the waters started to ripple as a light appeared in the middle of the water. "**What on earth**" she said to herself watching as the light faded to reveal an odd looking girl. She blinked and summoned a few vassles to fetch the girl and being her into a safe room. Her mind still sped over the what this girl was doing in her palace or what she was in fact. The scent of demon was not wrapped around her nor that of a human. A pure scent and also that of tragedy surrounded her aura. "**What are you child**"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think ?????????

REVIEW AND TELL ME I DEMAND REVIEWS OR NO STORY...thank you

**OHHHHHHH AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**


End file.
